Couple's Game
by LoisClarkNLove
Summary: Set in season 7, Chloe is worried about Lois and her supposed broken heart and drags Lois into moderating a round of the 'Couple's Game,' at the Kent Farm. But who know's Clark better, Lois or Lana? CLOIS FOREVER.


**A/N**: Hello everyone one! We have all sadly survived what is our first Friday night without Smallville back on TV, to help you get through it, here's a little one-shot of fun! I know I'm a little late but I decided to have a beta look over it before I posted it, and these things take time! If you haven't read '_**Poker**_' well then this won't seem late at all! Haha. Oh and to those who reviewed, thank you so much! Really, all of you brighten my day! So basically the idea of this story came to me when I was up late studying for a test and reruns of "The Newlywed Game" were on. I hope you enjoy it!

**Thanks**: Thank you to my awesome beta, I love you, honey. You helped me a lot more than you think. (:

**Title**: Couple's Game

**Time**: Season 7 _(Warning: This isn't AU)_

**Rating**: T

* * *

><p>Lois flipped open her phone, pinning it against her ear as she flipped through her closet. "Lane."<p>

"_Heya Cuz_," chirped Chloe in a sing-song voice.

She couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow and match the sing-song tone. "Heya Chlo."

Lois swore she could see that mischievous grin plastered across her cousins face, only to have it confirmed as Chloe came back with, "_Whatcha up to tonight?_"

Eyeing a particular sexy dress in her closet as a potential selection for her date with Grant later that night, Lois smirked to herself and replied, "Oh, nothing much."

"_Great! You should come over tonight._"

"Cousin bonding time?"

Silence told her that it might not just be the dynamic duo hanging out, "Chloe..."

"_There might be a couple other people..._"

"Chloe..."

"_Fine! Lana got a new game and we're going over to the Farm to play it. You should come!_"

Lois threw her head back and groaned, "I'd just be the fifth wheel, Chlo."

"_No! Everybody wants to you to come!_"

"Chloe..." she whined.

The Blonde pleaded into the phone on the other side, "_Oh come on, Lo! You just broke up with Grant, you shouldn't be sitting all alone at home on a Friday night!_"

Lois felt her jaw slide open just a bit, her head shaking. "Oh, so that's what this is about. You think I'm going to be wallowing over another failed relationship with a tub of Rocky Road, don't you?"

"_Come on, you know I just want you to be happy._"

Lois groaned, so Chloe pulled out her trump card.

"_Ya know_..._Clark was bragging earlier about how he totally kicked your butt during our last game night..._"

Eyes. Bugged. Out.

"He was what? Oh, it is _so_ on. But Chlo, I swear, if you and Jimmy get all couply on me, I'm so gone after I kick Smallville's buns of steel."

"_His what?_"

"See you tonight!" she shouted accidentally and hung up.

Lois looked around the room awkwardly, '_I didn't...it's not like I would...I'm sure they're not buns of...steel..._'

Looking at the dress in her closet one last time, she opted for her usual jeans and tank-top selection and threw them onto the bed. She pulled up her contacts and sent a quick text to Grant.

**LL:** _Chloe is being her usual good-cousin-self, I have to go to dinner with her and some friends tonight. Rain check? I don't need her getting all suspicious on us... Figured it's best to play along tonight. __**Sent at 3:45 PM**_

**GG:** _Miss you already. Have fun. __**Sent at 3:47 PM**_

Lois smiled softly to herself, but quickly twisted her face into one of determination.

'_Your ass is mine, Smallville._'

..

...

..

'_I didn't mean...Oh what the hell, he is so dead._'

* * *

><p>Standing at the door with a bottle of whine, Lois knocked awkwardly.<p>

There once was a time when she would just storm through the door and claim the house as her own. She even did it when the Kents were living there. But Lois could tell that Lana was less of a fan of Lois making herself at home, '_even though it is my home_' she caught herself thinking with just a wee bit of attitude.

The door swung open to reveal a surprised Lana.

"Lois! I didn't know you were going to be joining us," she smiled as she opened the door. "Come on in."

She gave Lana a small smile, shooting a glare at Chloe who was in the living room. "Yeah, Chlo invited me to this shindig," she explained before grumbling to herself, "More like begged..."

"Heya Cuz!" called Chloe.

Lois walked past Lana and headed into the living room, plopping down on the couch next to Jimmy.

"Alright, so where's the food. I'm starving!"

Clark chuckled, shooting Lois a smirk. "When are you not hungry?"

Arching her eyebrow, Lois did it all with her eyes. "Seriously? Have you not learned about mocking my eating habits?"

Clark opened his mouth to retort, but those daggers in her eyes made him shut it. Glancing at his watch, Clark swallowed down the insult. "Pizza should be here in about ten minutes..."

Lois grinned victoriously, '_That's my Farm Boy._'

Jimmy shook his head with a laugh, '_How are these two not dating?_'

Before the two could bicker any further, Lana came in with something hidden behind her back. "Okay so, I saw this and had to buy it because it looked like so much fun!" She pulled a box from behind her back to reveal, _The Couples Game_.

"But uh, I guess since Lois is here, we'll save it for another night," she pouted slightly.

Lois let out a sigh of relief, but Jimmy piped up. "Why doesn't Lois moderate?"

She turned her head ever so slowly towards her favorite photographer, mouthing '_I...Will...Kill...You._'

"Jimmy, honey, sweetie..." Chloe chuckled. "You do realize you just cemented our defeat, right? Clark and Lana have known each other since before elementary school."

He gave her a shrug, kissing her on the nose. "Well, hey. I can use it as a way to get to know you better."

Chloe grinned like a fool, resting her head against his shoulder, "Jimmy..."

"Oh god, lets just start!" shouted Lois.

Everyone stared at her in surprise. "I mean, sure...sounds like fun..."

"Yay!" beamed Lana in excitement.

There was a knock at the door and everyone stared at Clark, most pointedly was Lois. "I guess I'll get it."

Once he got out of his arm-chair to pay for the pizza, Lois hopped up and stole it. She sprawled out so that when Clark returned with the two large pizza boxes, he shouted out in annoyance, "Hey!"

Lois smirked widely at him, What?"

Clark laughed to himself, "You're in my spot."

"Ah, well, you snooze, you lose, Smallville," she grinned. "Besides, you know, this has been _my_ spot ever since I lived with you all those years ago," she said in a little sing-song voice.

"Yeah, after you stole it from me!" he teased back.

Chloe noticed the look on Lana's face so she decided to chime in, "Not that this conversation isn't thrilling and all, but um, Clark? You think you could put the pizza down so we can eat?"

Clark rolled his eyes as Lois gave him a taunting look before setting the boxes down and opening them.

"Lana? What do you want?" he asked with a smile.

She smiled, "The smallest piece from both boxes please."

He went ahead and placed a piece of pepperoni and a piece of supreme on her plate and handing it to her. Without even having to ask, Clark placed three slices of supreme on a plate and handed it to...

"Gimme! Gimme!" Lois quipped, ripping the plate out of his hand and mumbling thanks as she stuffed his face.

* * *

><p>"Alrighty, Couple-y Couples. Now that we've gone over the rules, let's play. Oh, and I get the final say on everything," she said with a pointed look at Clark. "That means no grumbling of you, Smallville."<p>

Clark glared playfully.

"Ladies first? What is..." she pulled the card, "...your guy's favorite snack?"

Lois smirked to herself, '_Well, that's an easy one. Smallville loves his ding-dongs. I'm pretty sure there's a joke in that..._'

The timer beeped, "Alright, that should be more than enough time, markers down."

Lois turned to give Jimmy a look, "Jimbo?"

He turned and look at Chloe with a smile, "Doritos?"

"Dang it!" Chloe muttered as she turned over her whiteboard. "I had Doritos, but I changed it to Oreos!"

Jimmy shrugged and pecked her lips, "Those are a close second."

"Smallville?"

"Ding-dongs."

In her head, Lois was doing a bit of a happy dance. '_Knew it!_'

Lana wrinkled her face in disgust, "Really? Well that's...that's not what I put at all. I said popcorn."

"Swing and a miss, Farm Boy." He shot her a look, Lois smirked. "Zero-Zero at the end of the first round, and now, it's up to the guys." She picked up another card and turned to them. "What is...their guilty pleasure TV show?"

Chloe chuckled as Jimmy gripped the sides of her face, trying to read her mind. Clark on the other hand looked completely confused. He couldn't remembered the last time he watched a TV show. Well, besides with Lois. He tried his best to think of the commercials that were on during Chuck last time he watched it with Lois.

"Time's up!" called Lois.

She turned to Lana, "Alright, Lana. What would you say is your guilty pleasure TV show?"

Lana popped up onto her knees and looked at Clark, "Well, I would say 'Gossip Girl' is my guilty pleasure."

Lois turned to Clark, "Plaid Boy?"

"Uh..."He grimaced "...I said 'Big Brother'..."

Lana sighed as she stared at his card. Lois rolled her eyes, '_Oh boy, Smallville...You are really stepping in it...'_

Chloe was giddy with glee. "Better luck next time, Clark. Well, for mine, I said 'Friends'."

Jimmy grinned and flipped over card, "And just like that, Chimmy is on the board!"

"Seriously? Chimmy? Whatever, makes the score zero-to-one."

* * *

><p>Lois watched Clark and Lana as they both looked deep in thought as they worked on their final answer.<p>

'_For two people who have known each other since they were little, they don't know much about each other. Hell, I've answered almost all of Smallville's answers right. Maybe I should be the one dating him.'_

Her eyes got big. Really big.

'_Whoa, what the hell was that? Why would I ever date Smallville? He's a plaid wearing... boy scouting... annoying... handsome... wait, ANNOYING! Oh god, is his annoying. The only reason you know so much about him is because you lived with him on and off over the years. Yep. That's why. You've seen all the sides of him._

_Including the muscles. Those steel kegger abs...the-_'

"Lois!"

She whipped her head to look at Chloe, "What?"

"Where did you just go? The timer went off like ten seconds ago," Chloe said in an amused tone.

Lois looked around awkwardly, "Uh...sorry. I got..." she looked at Clark, "...distracted." Chloe frowned, so Lois hurried along before she could ask any questions. "Alright, answers?"

Clark completely air-balled on Lana's last answer, making the final score 8-2. To everyone's surprise, Jimmy and Chloe won the game. Even Lois had to smile as they kissed in celebration.

Lois glanced at Lana and Clark sitting across the room together.

'_Next time, me and Clark should play Chloe and Jimmy. We would totally kick their asses. But then, that would make us a couple...Oh god, can you imagine being that bumbling farm boy's ball and chain? Uck, no thank you!_'

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well what did you all think? I hope you could endure the Clana & Grant + Lois and enjoy the Clois in the story! Leave me a review and let me know! I'm working hard on my next serial fic, and I'm hoping to have the first part posted in a week or two, so be on the look out for '_Crazy Train.' _Any-who, thanks again for reading!


End file.
